On the Whim of King Harry
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A Royalty!AU mixed with a Tudor!AU. Percy Weasley watches and tries to affect the outcome of his sister being thrown into the charming King Harry Potter's path. Warning for smut and out of characterness of the characters. Written for Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Paper Snowflakes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Big Dinner Bash, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build a
1. On the Whim of King Harry

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Paper Snowflakes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Big Dinner Bash, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Paper Snowflakes I wrote for the Royal!AU. For Big Dinner Bash I wrote for Tarts prompts of the pairing of Percy/Oliver. For Build an Igloo I wrote for Layer 3's fairy tale prompt of Royalty AU. Warning for masturbation and the fact that a lot of the character are going to out of character in this. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my new Royalty!AU On the Whim of King Harry.**

Their family's rise began with a dance. None of the children of the foreign diplomat Arthur Weasley knew that this was the day their fortunes would change for both the better and the worse. If they had they would probably have avoided the celebration like the plague that was wiping out the lower classes but they didn't know.

"Perce," Oliver moaned into the kiss Percy crashed upon his lips, "your wife Audrey is over there."

"I know," Percy smirked pulling Oliver into another bruising kiss.

It probably came as no surprise to anyone nearby that Percy was hiding in the secluded corner of the room hands roaming over his lover's body. Everyone knew that the only reason Percy married Audrey was to please his parents. But they also knew that had no problem seeking his pleasure where it truly lay and he Oliver could be heard at time at almost all hours of the night.

"Perce," Oliver moaned as he felt Percy's hand wander to the front of his trousers, "look at that." Oliver was pointing of towards the room behind the semi-closed rich purple curtain they'd been hiding behind.

"I'm looking at what I want to be looking at right now," he told Oliver slipping his hand down the front of the other man's trousers feeling Oliver respond to his touch. "Why would I want to look away, my love?"

"B...because of wha..." a moan escaped Oliver lips before he could regain himself. "Because of what's happening in the other room with your sister." He pointed a shaking hand towards the other room again.

Percy looked over his shoulder just please Oliver so he could continue with what he really wanted to do to please Oliver. Hand still stroking the other man's twitching cock Percy looked just in time to see the tail of end King Harry dancing with his little sister. Ginny. "Do you know what this means?" he asked Oliver fingers moving faster on the other man's cock.

Oliver moaned in pleasure. "That the heat will be off of us while they try to throw your sister in King Harry's path," moaned Oliver as his hips moved in rhythm with Percy's hand.

Percy laughed joyfully crashing his lips over Oliver's as he felt his lover's seed spill over his hand. "That's exactly what it means," he told Oliver. "I'll come tonight then?"

Oliver nodded. "We'll celebrate Ginny's good news soon hopefully."

Percy watched as Oliver walked over to his wife, Katie Bell, and kissed her. A surge of jealousy went through the other man as he used his handkerchief to clean off his hand. Walking out of his hiding space he was pounced upon by his father.

Arthur Weasley frowned at this son of his. He had no problem with Percy doing whatever he wanted with Oliver in the privacy of his own apartments. But this was taking it a bit to far. "You do know you and your 'little friend' could have been caught doing God knows what behind that curtain?" he sneered at Percy. "It's a good thing we still have your younger brothers and sister to make up for your failings. Do you know whose attention Ginerva has attracted?"

"The King's," Percy smiled. "I'm sure that King Harry has every intention of leaving his current wife, Queen Cho, for Ginny."

"That's were you come in. You do want what's best for this family, Percy?" Arthur watched Percy's face to see if his son would flinch away from what was being insinuated. "We can use your help. Not only in getting King Harry to leave his wife but in expanding our family."

"Father," Percy stated knowing full well that Arthur was about to pull out this card yet again, "it's not like I haven't tried." Which in and of itself wasn't a lie exactly. He'd tried since Audrey and himself had been married and it never seemed to take off. He just wasn't attracted to her like that. "I'll try again," he sighed.

"I don't care how you do it," came the sharp tone of his father, "you must have a child with her." Arthur shook his head. "Invite your little plaything into your marriage bed if must as long as it works and Audrey is with child."

"I'll do my best father." Percy racked his mind for a way to get the attention off himself and Oliver. "Now how do you plan on going about getting Ginny into King Harry's bed? You know he's loyal to Queen Cho."

"By giving him exactly what he thinks he wants," Arthur stated calmly as he watched King Harry flirt and dance the night away with Ginny while Queen Cho watched on. "First part of my plan is to get both of you and your siblings positions at court."

Watching his father walk over to his mother Percy wandered if anything in his life would ever be easy. He felt a hand on his arm and looked over to find Audrey smiling at him. Sighing he fixed a smile on his face and held out a hand to her. "Would you care to dance, lady wife?" he asked as he watched Oliver and Katie dancing nearby.

"Of course," Audrey sighed as she too watched Oliver and Katie dancing a surge of jealousy of her own going through her. She was jealous of the man who held her husband's affections.

Little did any of them know that while they were all dancing the night away Arthur was putting his plan into action. He talked not only Ginny's way into Queen Cho's ladies-in-waiting but Audrey's, Angelina's, Katie's, and Hermione's too. By the morning he'd been into see the King and had gotten Percy, Fred, George, and Ron positions and titles close to the King. Plus Ginny had cemented King Harry's attention on her by claiming she wouldn't be his mistress. If he wanted her he'd have to make her his wife.

 **I hope you all enjoyed On the Whim of King Harry. I've decided to make a Tudor!AU also but with a more hopeful twist.**


	2. Of Pretty Things and Needs

**Hey everyone. Here is chapter two of On the Whim of King Harry. This chapter is brought to you by Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's The Christmas Market, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Big Dinner Bash, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Tree Decoration, and December Event's Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For The Christmas Market I wrote for prompt Cheese Hamper Selection with the object of wood logs (2 tickets). For Big Dinner Bash I wrote for Apple Cider's prompt of the occupation of Quidditch player. For Tree Decoration I wrote for 7. Multicolored Fairy Lights's prompt of "It's so pretty!" (1 ticket). For Advent Calendar I wrote for Day 22's items prompt of needle. Warning for fade to black sex, cheating, and out of character characters. I hope you all enjoy Of Pretty Things and Needs.**

Ginny Weasley could feel the weight of the locket that King Harry had sent to her a few days after they'd met at the celebrations. The feel of the cold golden locket against her porcelain skin sent a shiver down her spine as she looked over the work she'd just finished. Sticking the needle into the fabric to keep it safe she turned to show her work to one of Queen Cho's other ladies-in-waiting.

"You always do such a good job, Gin," her sister-in-law Audrey praised her work. Her eyes going to the locket visible above her sister-in-law's neck line. "That necklace is new. Isn't it?"

"Yes," Ginny said a small thrill going through her. She hadn't told anyone that King Harry had been sending her small presents since they'd first met. In fact she and her family were given positions in court because Harry wanted to please her. "An admirer gave it to me." She smiled as she touched the golden locket feeling the red gem stones that were inset into it.

"It's so pretty!" exclaimed Hermione who'd join the two of them. "Is a present from who I think?"

Ginny was very thankful for Hermione's tact in mentioning Harry in front of Cho. Harry was going to be asking Cho for a divorce tonight he'd told her so in the letter that came with the locket. "It is," she giggled with a blush. "He has such great taste in jewelry. Doesn't he?"

The other two nodded as Queen Cho's attention seemed to be drawn to them at the moment. Ginny watched as the raven haired dark eyed queen made her way over to the small group. It wasn't as though Ginny wouldn't have liked the queen if the circumstances were different and Cho's husband wasn't going to leave her for Ginny. Queen Cho was a rather nice woman and easy to work for but right now she was standing in the way of Ginny's destiny.

"Why have we stopped working, ladies?" Cho asked and Ginny knew that she'd seen the locket.

"No reason," the girls responding turning back their own work.

Queen Cho continued to look at Ginny as the younger girl went back to her sewing. The needle threading effortlessly through the cloth pulled tight over the younger girl's loom. The sight of locket above the girl's neckline didn't cause Cho any alarm. Harry's eye had strayed before but he'd never put her aside for anyone else. She was his first love after all. "That is a very nice cardinal, Lady Weasley," the queen spoke to her unknown rival with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, my lady," Ginny replied smiling back. "I've tried to learn everything you have to teach us." Ginny couldn't help the thrill that went down her spine as she saw the stricken look on Cho's face as the older girl returned to her seat and picked up her work.

Meanwhile across town Percy was having his own problems at the moment. His father wanted him to have a child with his wife Audrey and all he wanted was to be with Oliver. He didn't want to be with Audrey and he didn't want her anywhere near Oliver either. But he'd promised that he'd try and conceive a child with his wife. But he had to find a way to tell Oliver.

"Percy," Fred called out as Percy walked onto the Quidditch Pitch, "what are you doing here?"

"Just trying to gather my thoughts," Percy lied as he looked up to meet Oliver's eye. Something about seeing Oliver on a broom caused an aching twitch in his groin that begged to be dealt with. But he'd have to deal with that later first he'd have to solve his original problem. The thud of feet hitting the ground alerted him to someone landing and soon a pair of arms had snaked their way around his waist. "Oliver," he chided the other man, "not here. Not out in the open like this."

"You had no problem teasing me to distraction a few weeks ago at the celebrations for King Harry's birthday," Oliver whispered huskily in Percy's ear driving all other thoughts out of his brain. "In fact I could return the favor..."

Percy pulled away from turning to face. "We have a problem," he stated watching the confusion cross his Quidditch player's face. "A big problem which needs to be handled carefully."

"You I like your big problem, Perce," Oliver licked his lips as he lead Percy off the pitch and towards his and Katie's house. "I can tell you what you can do with your big problem and I think both of us might like my suggestion."

"That is not what I'm talking about Oliver." He tried his hardest to ignore the insistent need that was building to a more painful ache than he'd ever felt before. "Don't you think I wish I was talking about that type of big problem?"

"Then what? What sort problem do we have? Katie knows about us and she has no problem with it. I know Audrey knows about us too. What problem do we have?"

"My parents want me to have a child with Audrey."

"They do know yo..."

"My father knows. Yes. But my mother doesn't and after our private moment at the celebration my father trapped me into agreeing to have a child with my wife."

"Does he know you..."

"He suggested inviting you into Audrey and my bed. What am I going to do?"

A smile crossed over Oliver's face he pressed his lips to Percy's in a bruising kiss. "Your going to invite me to bed with your wife and you," Oliver told him. "And you'll invite me as many times as needs be until you have fore-filled your promise to your father." Hands brushing against Percy's aching groin Oliver's grin grew bigger. "I think your big problem likes that suggestion. Shall I give you a preview of what you can look forward to?"

Percy moaned into passionate kiss that Oliver crashed onto his lips. He felt himself being pushed towards the bed as both of them began to shed clothes. Perhaps Oliver was the only thinking rationally about the situation. Perhaps this suggestion would work and he'd have the promised baby with Audrey was the last coherent thought Percy had before he allowed himself to pulled down into a world of pleasure.

Meanwhile Ginny's day had gotten even better after the sewing was put aside. King Harry had stopped by to visit his wife or that was what he'd said out loud. Ginny could tell by the way Harry kept looking at her every once in a while that Harry really wanted to see her. She'd let him pretend otherwise but she knew.

"Lady Weasley," Cho chimed up, "please put another log on the fire. It's starting to go down."

"I won't hear of it," Harry stated standing from his seat by the Queen's side. "That isn't ladies work. It's the job of a man and what good am as a man if I let a woman do such a job." He stood up and walked over to pile of wood set beside the fireplace grabbing a couple of logs and tossing them into the fireplace.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Ginny said bowing low enough so that Harry could see his present nestled into the cleavage of her gown. "You are so generous to us all."

Harry's smile lingered on her before he went back and sat down beside Queen Cho. A slight stirring of jealousy found it's way into Ginny's heart. He had said he was leaving Cho. Right? He wouldn't lie to her. Right? She watched as the Queen and King whispered among each other urgently feeling the jealousy grow.

It wasn't long later that Queen suggested they all get ready to head to dinner. Ginny and Audrey had been chosen that day to help the Queen get ready for dinner. So they got to witness the Queen and King bidding each other farewell. All the while helping Queen Cho dress for dinner Ginny couldn't help think Harry had given up on them. Those weren't the actions of someone leaving their wife for her but she'd make sure he did. Her father had told her to do so much.

Percy woke to the sounds of wood logs popping and crackling in the fireplace shifting his hips he heard a moaning whine from behind him. A smile crossed his face as he remembered the last few hours he and Oliver had spent together. A soft protest came to his lips as Oliver pulled away from him. He felt so empty without Oliver there.

"We don't time before your due at dinner with the King," Oliver stated going about cleaning himself up and redressing. "Plus you might want to bring up the plan with Audrey before you just spring me on her."

"The only person you're springing on his me," Percy said getting out of the bed and following Oliver over to the wash basin. "And I'll have it no other way in that circumstance."He kissed Oliver gently pinning him to the wall.

"Perce," Oliver chided. "Dress."

Percy sighed wishing they had more time to be together but knowing that they didn't. Pulling on his clothes and shoes he walked from Oliver's house back to castle. Oliver's musky scent clinging to his skin and taking over his senses. Perhaps he'd tray again to night with Audrey before they went through the plan. Just Oliver's scent would turn him enough to do what needed done. A smile spread across his face as he was lead to the high table where the King, and Queen along with his father, mother, sister, and wife were waiting for him.

"Good evening, darling," Percy said bending down to kiss his wife. He was sure about it now tonight he'd try again and no one would talk him out of it. That way it was done and over with. That way he'd get to be with Oliver again with no interruptions or problems. Or so he thought.

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter two of On the Whim of King Harry.**


	3. Remembering and Planning

**Hey everyone. Here is chapter three of On the Whim of King Harry. This chapter was brought to you by December Event's Advent Calendar, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Paper Snowflakes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Decorating the Christmas Tree's Tree Decorations on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Advent Calendar I wrote Day 23's Color prompt of violet. For Paper Snowflakes I wrote for 14. pairing type prompt of slash (2 tickets). For Present Wrapping Station I wrote Step 1's object prompt of flowers. For Decorating the Christmas Tree's Tree Decorations I wrote for 11. Red Beaded Bauble's character prompt of Arthur Weasley (2 tickets). Warning for out of character characters. I hope you enjoy Remembering and Planning.**

Queen Cho had dressed a beautiful violet brocade dress that had pretty amethyst jewels encrusted on it. She was the queen after all and any shade of purple was the color of royalty. Knowing that someone was out to push her out of the King's life she would use this as a sign that she wouldn't leave him quietly.

"Your Majesties," came the smooth talking voice of Arthur Weasley as they approached the table, "you are both look well this evening." He moved to pull out Queen Cho's chair. "Allow me, Your Majesty."

Queen Cho smiled as she took the poffered seat. It wouldn't do well to make a fuss in front of the whole court she reasoned with herself. After all this man was probably one of the many people at court who were plotting against her after all. "Thank you, Lord Weasley," she said as he pushed the chair in for her. "You are very considerate." She watched as Aruthur Weasley's daughter flirted with the King. "Your daughter has made herself very useful to me as member of my household. I would like to thank you for allowing her to become my lady-in-waiting."

The sharp gasp that came from the both the younger woman and her brothers gave Cho a sense of what exactly she was dealing with. At least the husband and wife had the decency to not look shocked. Arthur Weasley nodded as he pulled out his wife's chair for her and pushed it in for her as well. "She is a fast learner," Arthur stated with a smile Queen Cho assumes was supposed to be a winning smile. "But all credit for that one goes to my beautiful wife Molly. Isn't that right, dear?"

Molly Weasley blushed at the compliment her husband had just given her but she also looked ashamed too. Which more than confirmed that this whole family was going to be trouble. "I hear you and His Majesty have a young daughter of your own," Mrs. Weasley said smiling at the queen.

A pang of sadness struck the queen as she thought of the young daughter her husband Harry had just sent off to run her own household. "We do, Lady Weasley," Cho said sadness thick in her voice. "She has been sent away to run her own household."

"I heard she was but a girl of eight..."

"It is customary for heirs of the kingdom to be running their own household from an age younger than she is now," Harry spoke up before Cho could even respond. "A fact that I keep reminding her mother on a daily basis. Don't I, sweetheart?" Harry laced his fingers through Cho's but she could tell his attention was else where.

"It was Princess Marcia. Right?"

"Mary," the name of her daughter flowed off Cho's tongue easily. She remembers the day that Mary was sent away like it had happened that very day. It had been a few months ago though and she can still smell scent of the lavender that the King had sent her before taking her world from her.

 _Queen Cho had been sitting in her chambers with her ladies-in-waiting and her daughter on that bright sunny morning. It should have been a very nice day for Cho it was her daughter's birthday and she planned on spending as much time with the child as she could. There had been whispers about a faction trying to dethrone her but no names to go with the rumors._

 _"Flowers for the Queen," came the voice of one her chamberlains bringing in a huge bouquet of lavender. There was only one person who could have sent them. Her Harry. He was the only one she'd ever let know about her love of lavender. The chamberlain brought them over to her so that she could take sniff of them._

 _"Who sent them, Mama?" asked young Mary trying to get closer to the pretty purple flowers. "Can I smell too?"_

 _Cho lifted the young girl to her lap allowing the child to get a good sniff of the flowers. "I think your father sent them," Cho had smiled a huge smile. She knew Harry wasn't the most faithful of husbands and that he'd recently had a child with one of her ladies-in-waiting Marietta Edgecomb. The fact that he was giving her flowers and not Marietta was very pleasing to her._

 _A few minutes after Harry was mentioned the chamberlain was back at the doorway again. "His Majesty the King," the man announced standing back to allow Harry to enter the room._

 _It should have dawned on Cho then that something big was about to happen and that it would be something she didn't really want to happen. But the fact that Harry had just sent her flowers was still playing through her mind and the hope that she was not to be put aside still strong in her heart. She stood holding Mary in her arms. "Harry," she said bowing to the King._

 _"Cho," Harry said slowly, "we need to talk in private."_

 _Cho nodded to her ladies-in-waiting who took that as their cue to leave the room. As the ladies took their leave of the room Cho found herself sinking back into the chair she'd just left. She waited for the King address whatever issue he'd come to her chambers wanting to discuss. "What do we need to talk about?" she asked concern lacing her voice._

 _"Mary's household," was Harry's simple answer._

 _It was then she found out that her daughter Mary would be leaving the castle before the end of the week to go to Hartfordshire. There she would be made lady of her own manor with her own ladies-in-waiting to wait on her. Harry, of course, left after dropping that bomb on them. It was left to her to console their sobbing daughter and explain that this would be a good thing for the young girl. Not that Cho believed that for a single minute but she would never let her child see that._

Meanwhile Percy Weasley had taken his customary seat between his little sister and wife. He saw the startled look on Audrey's face as he addressed her. It wasn't as though he'd never spoken to the woman before. They did share a house after all. The look his father was giving him had Percy a little frightened. His sister was giving him a sympathetic look which made him realize he should have left Oliver's sooner than he had.

"Where have you been, Percy?" his father asked glowering across the table at him. The amount of venom in his voice could have killed the biggest bull in the world. "Or did you forget that we were having a meal with our King and Queen?"

"I'm sorry," Percy said wracking his mind for any excuse her could use to get his father off the scent. "It must have slipped my mind. I had been doing a little book work earlier and got lost in it." Which was part lie and part truth after all. He hadn't been doing book work but he had gotten lost in something. Someone rather.

"Your younger brothers were playing Quidditch and still saw it fit to be on time to dinner." Looking around Arthur Weasley glowered at his son yet again. "We'll discuss the matter after dinner and the other matter too."

A deep blush colored Percy's face at the mention of the other matter. How could his father bring it up as casually as he just did? But then again Percy could see where everyone else would assume it was a work related things. Or something to do with the family. Diverting his attention to his food he muttered out a "Yes, father".

"I like that scent you have on," Audrey whispered to him. "Is it new?"

Percy almost choked on a piece of meat he'd put in his mouth at this statement. How was he supposed to answer that question? A deeper blush crept up his cheeks as noticed that everyone was looking at him now. "Um...uh..." he tried to think his way around what to say knowing he was making himself look bad.

"It is new," Ginny told Audrey. "I bought it for him for his birthday." She turned to Percy with a small smile. "See I told you she would like that scent on you brother. Didn't I?"

Giving Ginny a thankful smile he nodded. "That you did, little sister," he replied.

"Well, Ginerva you have good taste in cologne then."

Percy lost interest in the conversation around him as caught sight of Oliver and Katie entering the lower portion of the room. Oliver smiled at him flirtatiously as he sat in his customary seat with Katie. Perhaps Percy thought he'd go through with their plan of earlier. Turning towards Audrey he smiled at her. "I need to talk to you about something later," he told her. "Something very important."

"Alright," Audrey answered confused as to what Percy getting at. She watched as excused himself from the table and went off into the crowded room. She knew her husband had plenty of work friends in the crowd perhaps he saw one he important business with.

Percy reached Oliver's table rather quickly. Smiling he leaned towards the other man's ear and whisper, "Meet me later at our spot." Then he walked out of the room. He needed to time to think about how to explain this plan to Audrey without freaking her out and he couldn't do that with Oliver looking at him like that.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Remembering and Planning.**


	4. To Dream of Death

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter of On the Whim of King Harry. This chapter was brought to you by December Event's Advent Calendar, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Yule Log Burning, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Big Dinner Bash, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Christmas Tree Decorating, and Winter Seasonal Challenges Thread's Seasonal Challenge - Flowers on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Advent Calendar I wrote for Day 24's Non Magical Settings prompt of forest/wood. For Yule Log Burning I wrote for prompt H10 which was the object of teddy bear. For Big Dinner Bash I wrote for Custard's dialogue prompt of "You're here, and that's what matters.". For Christmas Tree Decorating I wrote for Ice Skating Boot Decoration's prompt of the location of a frozen lake. For Seasonal Challenge - Flowers I wrote for the Hellebore prompt of the theme of death. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter To Dream of Death. Warnings for mentions character death and slight gore.**

After the strangest meal she'd ever had in her life Ginny walked back to her room after being dismissed by the Queen. She had a lot to think about that night and the pressure of advancing the Weasley family fortune was on her back. Dressing in her night gown she crawled into her bed hugging the old teddy bear she'd brought from home. It had been her childhood teddy bear and the one thing she turned to when she was feeling the weight of her position as heavily as she was now.

"We'll get through this, Mr. Teddy," she whispered into the stuffed bears ear. "Won't we?"

The silence of the room was deafening and she doesn't know what other answer she was expecting. She probably would have freaked out if the stuffed bear had answered her. Tightening her grip on the stuffed bear she drifted into a deep sleep not knowing the sights she'd soon be shown. Or that half way across town someone else was having a similar dream.

Across town past the outskirts of the forest in a little cottage owned by Oliver Wood and his wife Katie another person had just drifted off to sleep. The satisfied smile that stretched across Percy Weasley's face as he lay in Oliver's arms started waver because of the dream he was having. It had been the same dream for a while now. No matter where he slept.

It started off in the forest not far away from the cottage that he lay in now. If he didn't know he was dreaming he would have confused the dream for a prophecy. Not that Percy held much stake in that sort of mumbo jumbo. Ginny would probably hold more stakes in the translation of the dream than he did. The tall trees surrounded him casting a dreary gloom over the whole area making it seem more sinister than it had earlier that day.

Footsteps sounded from somewhere not to far away and curiosity took over Percy's more sensible nature. Gathering his courage about him he went off in search of the source of the footsteps. Whoever it was seemed to be leading him even deeper into the darkness of the forest. Percy wasn't one to be afraid of the dark but the farther into the darkness he went the more the fear seemed to creep into his very soul. It seemed to him like someone was waiting to kill him and it was either the mysterious owner of the footsteps or someone waiting for them.

Meanwhile in the castle room of Ginny Weasley the sister was having the same dream as her brother. Tossing and turning she trembled in her sleep because she was hearing footsteps following her in a deep dark forest in her dream. Fear taking over her she pressed onward through the ever darkening forest.

"Whose there?" she called out trying to find out who was following her steps through the woods.

No one answered her back cause her sense of panic to sky rocket yet again. She didn't know how long she walked through the dark forest until a light appeared on the horizon. She heard a gasp come from behind her and turned hoping that whoever was following would be visible.

"Whose there?" she called out again.

Percy was startled to hear the voice call out yet again. It sound familiar like a voice he should and would know if they were in the waking world. In this world he could place the voice but just hearing it brought a sense of dread.

"Whose there?" the girl ahead of him called out in fear yet again.

He couldn't bring himself to answer her but he followed all the same. The light grew brighter and brighter as they continued through the dense dark forest towards the source of the brightness. A sense foreboding came from the light. His body was telling him that something in the light would bring death to him. But was she aware that the light would bring death.

A sense of peace filled Ginny as she finally reached the end of the forest and walked out into the light. A frozen lake sat in front of her like the one nearby the Burrow. She'd skated and had fun on this lake many a time during her short life and knew that nothing bad could happen to her if home was nearby.

A rustling came from the forest behind her and she turned trying to peer through the foliage and trees to see who had followed her to the outskirts of her home. A shock of red hair appeared through the gaps in the trees and she knew right away it was one of her brothers. Probably Fred or George trying to frighten her.

"Fred, George, this isn't funny," she called hands on her hips. "Come out right now."

A laugh bubbled up in Percy's throat as he realized who he'd been following. His little sister Ginny was standing right outside the forest hands on her hips accusing him of being Fred and George. Walking further towards the where Ginny stood close to the frozen lake they'd used to play at as children he was suddenly struck by an immense pain. A scream tore from his throat as the pain bubbled up from his neck.

Ginny turned around hearing the scream of pain coming her older brother. It wasn't Fred or George like she assumed it was. A gasp of surprise left her mouth as she looked towards the figure who was a short way out of the forest. He had the appearance of her older brother Percy. It was all him down to the freckles and no nonsense look. But what made her afraid was the fact that flowing down Percy's neck was blood as though from some unseen wound.

"Percy," Ginny cried out trying to run to him. Something was wrong with this dream. The more she tried to run to her brother to help him the more it seemed like Percy moved away from her. "Percy," she screamed tears running down her face. Something grabbed her ankle and pulled. A scream of terror left her throat as raw and primal as anything from a play.

"Ginny," Percy croaked out feeling the red stickiness of his own blood flowing down his throat. It had felt like something out one of those executions the old king used to be fond of. Like his neck had been severed from his body but that didn't matter. He had to get to his sister and save her. The scream that came from Ginny as she dragged towards the frozen lake out of his grasp made his blood run cold.

"Percy," a male voice called from above him. "Percy wake up."

Turning back towards were Ginny was nearing the surface of the frozen lake he trembled as he watched his little sister disappear underneath the ice. Screaming bloody murder for help of any kind tears flowing down his cheeks he watched on helplessly.

"Perce," the male voice called again sounding sleepy, "wake up, baby. You're having a nightmare." He felt himself being shaken by the shoulder. "Come on, Perce. Wake up."

As consciousness crept back to him Percy realized that he wasn't outside in the cold. He felt rather warm. A blush crept up on his cheeks as realized he was in a pair of strong arms. Male arms. Jerking into full awareness he tried to sit up feeling Oliver stop him.

"Easy now, Perce," Oliver whispered gently into Percy's ear. "It was a just a dream. Nothing's wrong." Pulling Percy back into his bare chest Oliver's wrapped around Percy's stomach. "Do you want to talk about?"

"No," Percy almost shouted. He didn't want to think about Ginny being pulled into that frozen lake. He didn't want to think about the context in which she would say the dream should be taken. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it. Just please drop it." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"You're safe, Percy," Oliver whispered kissing Percy neck. "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. You know that?" He continued to kiss down Percy's neck to the other man's shoulder.

"I do know that," Percy stated. "You're here for me now, and that's what matters."

"That's right," Oliver's laughing voice replied. "Now do you want me to make you forget that horrible dream that woke you from such a sweet deep sleep?"

Percy nodded against Oliver's chest. He'd forget the dream for right now but he knew that he'd have to discuss it with Ginny at some point. He knew with a certainty that this dream had something to do with the King persuing his sister. And he also had a horrifying feeling that it foretold the death of not just him but his sister. As passion took over all thoughts of the dream were lost not to be thought of until it was much to late to do anything about it.

 **I hope you all enjoyed To Dream of Death.**


	5. The Things I do to Please my Family

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter of On the Whim of King Harry. This chapter was brought to you by Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Naughty List on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the Naughty List I wrote for 7. Kim - (word) spank (1 ticket). Warning for mentions of sex, slight gore, and homophobia. I hope you all enjoy The Things I do to Please my Family.**

The summons had come not long after Ginny Weasley had woken up that day. Stifling a tired yawn she dressed with the help of her maid as she played the dream over in her head again. It had frightened her so terribly to see her brother Percy on his knees with blood flowing from an unseen wound on his throat. It frightened her almost as much as the feel of the clammy hand that drug her into the frozen lake had. Slipping the newest bauble the King had sent her in place she turned to the maid.

"How do I look, Luna?" she asked the blonde girl standing next to her observing her in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Luna told her smiling dreamily, "and very tired. Did you have a hard time sleeping last night?"

Ginny nodded telling Luna all about the dream as the messenger lead them both towards the rooms that the King owned. Why King Harry would be summoning her to his rooms Ginny didn't know but she would stand firm in the insistence her father had suggested. She wouldn't become Harry's mistress no matter how much he flatter, begged, or gifted. She was going to be the Queen or nothing at all.

"Lady Ginerva Weasley, and her maid Lady Luna Lovegood," the King's chamberlain announced them as they arrived at the door. The man opened door standing aside to let them in.

"Lady Luna," Harry smiled at the blonde girl, "I'm sure you have things you aught to be doing at this time in the morning. I can assure you your mistress is in good hands with me."

Luna turned to look at Ginny who offered a slight nod. Bowing to the King she murmured a "Your Majesty," before walking out the door she'd just entered. Looking back she caught Ginny's small smile. Luna hoped that Ginny knew what she was doing because if she didn't the other girl, who was like a sister to Luna, would end up getting hurt.

Once Luna was out of the room Harry kissed Ginny hands roaming over her body. He would have Lady Weasley for his own and being here right now she'd have to say yes. He gently lead Ginny towards the bed the kisses getting heated and more passionate as he went.

Ginny felt the edge of the bed behind her knees and pulled away from the King. A look of horrified realization crossed her face as she pushed past Harry to cross the room. "I told you, Your Majesty, that I wouldn't go to bed with you unless I was your queen," she said letting anger into her voice. It wasn't that she didn't want to. She really did but she didn't want to get the reputation that Marietta Edgecomb had gotten after having the King's illegitimate child.

"It's going to be pretty hard to get Cho to agree to a divorce," Harry stated as though that answered her problem. "We could..."

"No. If that is all you wanted, Your Majesty, I will be on my way." Ginny walked farther towards the door seeing Harry trying to work his mind around what she'd said. Seeing how he could make her works for him. A smile worked it way across her face. "Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Harry you want to marry me? Right?"

"I do, sweetheart. With all my heart."

"Then you must woo me. Win my heart like I have won yours. Then we can be properly married after your divorce from Queen Cho and our child will be the King of the magical world. Don't you want that?"

"I do." Ginny was driving him mad with desire. Why couldn't she see that? Harry knelt before her taking both of Ginny's hands in his own. "I promise you we will be married and in the mean time I mean to be your tortured servant. Does that plan seem pleasing to you, my beloved, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled a pink blush tinging her cheeks. "It seems much pleasing to me, Your Majesty," she whispered reaching out her hand to help him off the ground. "Until we can truly be together think of me fondly." She opened the door that was behind and walked out. As the door closed the smile disappeared from her face. Why was Queen Cho making things so hard for them? Couldn't she see that her husband had no interest in her any more? Harry was making it very obvious.

As Ginny walked towards the drudgery that was her job as Queen Cho's lady-in-waiting she walked past her brother Percy, and his wife Audrey who happened to be in the middle of a heated argument. As she walked past she could hear Percy hissing, "That is the only way this works out for us, Audrey. Why can't you see that?" at his crying wife. She chalked it up to the problems they'd been having with conceiving a child that would put a strain in any marriage or so her mother told her.

Percy hadn't gotten much sleep last night after Oliver had woken him from the vivid dream. Not that he was complaining or anything. Not until now anyway. He'd come back to his and his wife's lodging and explained his and his father's plan to help them have their child hoping Audrey would agree to it. To say the woman didn't even consider agreeing was an understatement. They'd argued all through breakfast and as Audrey dressed for the day and they were continuing said argument here in the hall.

"So I'm supposed to allow some other man into our bed to what Percy?" Audrey yelled eyes brimming with tears. "How is that supposed to help us have a child?"

Percy sighed putting his head in his hands. How did you tell someone that you weren't sexually attracted to them and would rather have another man instead of your wife? "Audrey," he sighed again, "you know I've had problems getting there when we're in bed together. I thought that this would change things up a bit. And that the change would you know?"

Audrey stared at Percy in shock. "We aren't discussing this in the hallway, Percy," she hissed. "Can't we discuss this later on? Or when we go to bed tonight?"

"No because the plan has to happen tonight."

"And if I don't agree?"

"That is the only way this works out for us, Audrey. Why can't you see that?" Percy hissed in his wife's face. "There will be no more discussion about this. You are my wife and we will be doing as I say." He stormed off leaving her there in the hallway. The sounds of her sobs followed him but Percy didn't have time consider the fact that he'd just taken away her right to choose. What about her attending to his needs? This was one of his needs after all. Didn't that mean she had attend to it?"

"Tonight?" a deep male voice question as footsteps got closer to Percy.

"Tonight, my love," Percy told Oliver as the other man pulled him into a kiss. "Have I told you?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Might have mentioned it a couple hundred times last night." Oliver went to kiss Percy again when he saw Arthur Weasley walking towards them anger clear on his face. "Mr. Weasley," he said as though nothing had been happening a few seconds ago. Or had happened last night at his and Katie's little cottage on the edge of the forest.

"Oliver," stated Arthur sharply, "I need a word with my son. Alone."

"We'll catch up later," Percy told Oliver with a wink. He watched as Oliver walked away after saying a good bye to his father and him. Percy was so lost in thought watching Oliver's ass that he hadn't realized his father was talking to him.

"Percy," came his father's sharp voice, "are paying attention? Your sister's future as Queen of the magical world is at stake here, you foolish boy. We need to convince Harry to divorce Cho as soon as possible so that he can marry Ginny as soon as possible. Do you hear me?"

Percy nodded. "I do," he said, "and Ginny's trying her hardest. You know she is."

"Then perhaps a friend suggesting it will push him further towards doing what we need King Harry to do." The tone of voice his father was using was more than suggesting that friend should be Percy.

"How do I broach the suggestion though? It would seem odd to have me just bring it up out of the blue. Don't you think so?"

"You're both having problems conceiving a child. Why don't you try and seek advice from your friends the King of the Magical World? And once the subject is broached then you make our play."

Percy nodded taking in what his father was saying to him. He was going to have to hurt both Audrey and poor unsuspecting Queen Cho to get what his family wanted for Ginny. He resigned himself to this the minute his father had set his sights on making Ginny Queen. "Of course, father," he said feeling like the lowest of scum for hurting Queen Cho.

"And the other problem we discuss?" Arthur said jerking his head the way Oliver had just gone. "Are you still interested in pursuing other men over your wife?"

Percy paled at the way his father had just spoke his preference. It wasn't his fault he had developed feeling for Oliver. Or for that matter that men seemed to turn him on more than women. "I might have a fix for that problem," Percy stated. "You might not like it though but I think it has a high chance of working for us."

Arthur looked around to make sure no one was watching them or listening to their conversation. He didn't want anyone to think that he agreed with his son's tendency for bending over in front of that Quidditch player. "I don't care what you have to do," he hissed straight in Percy's face. "Do whatever you have to do to have this child. Do you hear me?"

Percy nodded eagerly.

"Don't look so eager about it," snapped Arthur. "I'm lucky your brothers aren't the same way you are." Arthur turned on his heel and stormed off down the hall. He had to make sure that the next few steps were in place for when Harry's divorce proceedings began.

"You look like you just got sucker punched, Perce," Bill Weasley said as he walked over to his brother. Arthur had sent a letter telling him to come and help his family get into power. Bill, of course, would do anything for the love of his family and went running as soon as he was called. "Why don't we take a walk and we can talk about it? Okay?"

Percy nodded and allowed himself to be lead off. He shouldn't feel guilty about wanting what he wanted and knew that perfectly well. He also knew that his father would never allow him and Oliver to be together as a couple. Arthur Weasley had made that abundantly clear when he had arranged the marriage to Audrey. His sons didn't go about having sex with other men after all. Upon finding out that Percy did Arthur closed his mind to reality of the sitiuation. It didn't exist and Percy was the one who ended up hurt for it.

Meanwhile Ginny had been sitting with her needlework for a while when Audrey entered the room. Ginny could tell that her sister-in-law had been crying recently. Watching as Audrey talked to the Queen Ginny wondered what had happened that upset Audrey that much that she'd cried over it. As Audrey took her customary seat next to Ginny the younger girl reached out a comforting hand and put it on Audrey's shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked wanting to help the poor girl sitting next to her knowing she probably couldn't.

"No," Audrey sniffled. "It's just...it's just...Percy suggested doing something to help us have a child. Its...its...j...j...ju...just wrong, Ginny. But I have to because he's my husband and it's what he wants to do."

"Don't you have a choice in the matter?"

"No. He told me so." She looked around before leaning closer to Ginny and whispering into the other girl's ear. "I think he's in love with his lover."

"I'm so sorry," Ginny whispered consolingly to Audrey who was like a friend to her. "Do you know who she is? Perhaps I can convince her to leave Percy alone for you?" She looked around her wondering which one of the Queen's ladies Percy was sleeping with.

"It's not a she. It's Oliver Wood." A sob shuddered through Audrey as it set in. Percy would rather stay out all night with Oliver Wood rather than come home and try and have a child with her. "My husband is in love with Oliver Wood."

Meanwhile Bill's suggested walk took them towards the Quidditch pitch. Percy could see Fred, George, and Oliver tossing the Quaffle around not having enough people to formulate an actual game. As he and Bill made their way onto the pitch Oliver broke off from the group and flew down to greet them.

"I need to talk to you," Oliver whispered to Percy as he brought his lover into a hug. "About tonight."

"Oh,..um...yes," Percy said looking over to Bill. He hadn't told anyone but Ginny and his father had figured it out on his own. "I'll be back in a minute and we can talk about things then." Percy followed Oliver into the changing rooms. Once the doors closed behind them Percy pulled Oliver into a lingering kiss. "What did you want to talk about in regards to tonight?"

"Nothing," Oliver murmured against Percy's lips as pecked light kisses onto them. "I just know you didn't tell your older brother about us because of your father's reaction."

"Oliver, it's not that easy..."

"It's very easy. All you have to do is say Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny I prefer the company of men and Oliver is the one I want to be with."

"Oliver..."

"Shall I tell them for you?"

"Shall I spank for being naughty about this?" A smirk crossed Percy faces.

"Save the spank talking for later tonight," Oliver whispered pressing a passionate kiss on Percy's lips before walking out of the changing room leaving a panting Percy behind him. A smirk of his own forming on his face knowing he had pushed the right buttons. Tonight was shaping up to be a very fun night for him. "Shall we have a game?" Oliver called to a resounding cheer of yes.

 **I hope you all enjoyed The Things I do to Please my Family. Pre-warning for the next chapter it will be pure smut.**


	6. A Betrayal of Love

**Hey everyone. Here is another chapter for On the Whim of King Harry. This chapter was brought to you by The Library (MC and Collection Goals) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for the book The Decline of Pagan Magic by Bathilda Bagshot the prompt was to write a smut chapter. So yeah warning for sex both male on male and male on female, also a smattering of cursing. I hope you all enjoy A Betrayal of Love.**

Percy had spent the rest of his day not thinking about this moment right now. If he had stopped to think about what was going to happen in a few minutes time he wouldn't have come home to Audrey and he and Oliver could be by themselves. But he'd promised his father to try for a child and this was the only way he could think of. If one looked at it like that it wasn't a betrayal in the least. Or least that's how Percy was going to look at the night's events. He wasn't betraying Audrey he was doing what it took to give her what she wanted.

"You aren't still going to make me go through with your little plan?" Audrey asked hopefully. "Are you?"

"Yes," snapped Percy as he paced the floor waiting for Oliver's knock on the door. They'd agreed that he'd be here by now. Hadn't they? "You will go through with this or you won't get a child."

Audrey nodded a look of defeat on her face as she sat at the edge of their bed. Their bed that Percy wanted to defile with another man. She wondered how long Percy's been thinking of this plan for? When had his attention turned towards this kind of act? A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts. Getting up she opened the door as Percy walked to her side. Standing beyond was Oliver Wood with a smile on his face.

"Audrey," he greeted her with a warmth that seemed genuine, "it's been too long. I hope you're doing well?"

"I am," Audrey said trying to sound as warm and cheerful as Oliver had sounded with her. Something about this seemed very wrong to Audrey and she was wondering if there wasn't something more to the suggestion of her husband. She watched as Oliver and Percy whispered among each other. Oliver's hand stroked Percy's cheek and the action seemed so intimate that, not for the first time, she wondered if her husband could possibly be gay.

"Shall we?" Percy said looking into Oliver's eyes and Oliver's eyes only.

"Whenever you and your lady are ready," Oliver stated looking towards Audrey in concern.

It finally clicked in Audrey's mind why things didn't seem to work out for her and Percy. Why Oliver seemed to be very intimate with her husband and concerned that she was watching it. "You're gay," she gasped out.

"You didn't know?" Oliver questioned her. "You didn't wonder why he couldn't consummate your marriage even though his father said that he did?" Oliver's look of concern grew even bigger.

Oliver's concern seemed to anger Audrey, and Percy's look of betrayal at Oliver not denying it seemed to make matters even worse. "I figured that something was wrong," she stuttered out. "I just wouldn't have guessed that it would be that. I thought..."

Oliver stepped towards her making Audrey back away from the man. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Oliver stated sounding as sorry as he claimed to be.

Audrey watched her husband's face for any sign of sorrow from Percy but she found none. She turned to Oliver the ugly jealous feeling starting to consume her soul again. In a part of her mind she knew something like this was going on. She knew Percy was cheating on her but she would never in a million years have guessed that it was with another man. Let alone one that was a friend of theirs. Or so he claimed.

Oliver gently lifted the Audrey's dressing gown making her wonder what was happening. He looked over his shoulder at Percy motioning his lover over to his wife. "It's not so terrible a plan," Oliver told her. "It could be worse."

Audrey wanted to ask how it could get any worse than having her husband's lover come to bed with them but she couldn't bring herself to ask the question. Percy pushed back onto the bed making her gasp out in shock. This wasn't like Percy and by the look on Oliver's face she knew he was in agreement with her.

Oliver watched as Percy stripped quickly crawling over Audrey a look that he'd never seen crossing Percy's face before. Thinking fast Oliver stripped and joined Percy maneuvering behind the man who had his wife pinned to the bed. "Perce, you're scaring her, and me," Oliver said kissing Percy's neck. "Take it down a level or two." It looked like he Percy wasn't about to let up. A smirk forming on his face Oliver began to tease Percy by pressing his dick teasingly into the other man's ass pulling it almost all the way out.

A throaty moan escaped Percy's lips as he tried to back towards Oliver. "Ol...Ol...Oliver," he moaned out eyes going dark, "more."

Oliver gripped Percy's hips pushing the other man's straining cock into the his wife. "Remember your plan," he whispered nibbling on Percy's ear lobe which drew out whining moan from Percy as tried yet again to get more of Oliver into him.

Audrey gasped in pain as Percy entered her. Was it supposed to hurt like this? She watched Percy trying to wriggle his hips back towards the man behind him eyes dark with lust. Darker than she'd ever seen them go. A gasp left her mouth when Oliver's lips collided with her own and as strange as it seemed earlier she felt she could be able to go through with this. Kissing Oliver back she bit back a gasp as Percy pushed further into her bring a small moan from both her and Oliver.

"Your wife's a good kisser, Perce," Oliver told Percy as his lips attacked Percy's yet again. "How come you never thought to tell me this before?"

A satisfied moan escaped Percy's lips as Oliver pushed himself back into Percy. "I don't know," moaned Percy as thrust into Audrey hearing her constant moans and knowing he was bringing them from her confused Percy. He didn't think he'd be able to make her feel like this.

"We should have thought of this sooner," Audrey moaned as Oliver leaned past her husband to suck at her neck. But then again Audrey would never her life have thought she'd be in this situation where she wanted to have a night like this. "Why didn't you suggest this sooner?" she moaned against Percy's chest.

"It's Oliver's idea," gasped Percy feeling Oliver's speed pick up with an urgency that he'd never had before. "Oliver," the keening whine came tumbling out of Percy's mouth as his own thrusts came heavily.

"Perce," moaned Oliver as he felt his seed spilling red hot into Percy causing the slap of skin on skin to intensify between husband and wife. "Oh God, Perce," he cried. "I'm done for." He pulled Percy's lips towards his and continued to ride out his orgasm as hard as he could.

The squealed moan that escaped from Percy lips as Oliver exclaimed this made Audrey self consicious about watching the duo in this moment. She knew then and there that Percy had never loved her and this man, Oliver, was his one true love. "Stay with me, Oliver," Percy squealed. "I can't do this without you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Oliver moaned staying deeply buried inside Percy's ass.

"Percy," Audrey cried out as she felt herself going over the edge of her own orgasm. But it wasn't Percy she was looking at she was looking straight at Oliver who was looking at Percy. She reached out bringing Oliver's lips down to her own knowing she should have kissed her husband at this particular moment.

"Oliver," Percy moaned grinding his hips back towards the other man's, "please." A shock he hadn't ever felt before came through Percy as he watched Audrey nod at his lover giving him her permission to give Percy what he wanted. "Please," came the throaty moan from someplace Percy can't even name. "Oh...fuck...please...Oliver...please." Percy was slamming into Audrey harder than he'd ever slammed into anyone in his life.

"It's alright, Percy," Audrey told him.

"Allow yourself to..."

"Fuck," shrieked Percy wishing he could just cum and get it over with. "Fuck. Please," came the begging whine.

"He's trying to hard," Oliver told Audrey over Percy's shoulder.

"He is," Audrey commented. "He always does."

"I can't," Percy whined. "I can't..."

"Yes. You can Perce," Oliver told him reaching between Percy and Audrey. He began to palm Percy hearing the exagerated moan that came from Percy at this action. His hands closing ever so slightly to tease Audrey clit.

"Oliver," Audrey whined at this action.

"I couldn't help it," Oliver laughed watching as Percy's thrusts came quicker and quicker. "It's working."

"Oh.. thank you," moaned Percy as he felt himself twitch inside Audrey. He was so close now he could taste it.

A few more thrusts had Audrey moaning into Oliver's mouth nails scrapping down Percy's back. "I'm going...I have to..." she heard Percy whine out. But he didn't finish his sentence before his final thrust produced a hot stream of something flowing into her.

"I love you," Percy whispered into Oliver's neck. Kissing and sucking at whatever peice of skin he could his lips on.

"I think I love you both," Oliver's hoarse voice whispered as began to kiss Audrey causing a jealous moan to escape Percy's lips.

Percy pulled away from Audrey to allow her time to turn away from them both. Wriggling his hips against Oliver's he placed his head against his pillow and was fast asleep within minutes of the tryst being over with.

Oliver smiled over at Audrey. "This is good for him," he told Audrey. "Good for the both of you." He smirked over at her. "You wouldn't mind doing something like this again? Would you?"

"I wouldn't," Audrey told Oliver kissing him once more before snuggling against Percy's chest.

Percy couldn't help but overhear the short conversation his wife and lover had had. They'd agreed this would be a one time thing and here Oliver was asking to do it again. He wasn't going to have that. He didn't plan on sharing Oliver with anyone let alone Audrey.

 **I hope you all enjoyed A Betrayal of Love. The next chapter will be dealing more with Ginny and Harry. Also get into Harry asking for a divorce from Cho. Might have a small scene with Harry and Cho's daughter Mary.**


End file.
